Grilhões
by edwardiana
Summary: Em um pós guerra cujos vencedores não tem escrúpulos, Hermione Granger é vendida como escrava. Severo Snape será seu carrasco ou salvador?
1. Capítulo 1

~*~

A inspiração para essa estória veio da fic "Awake" de Natasha-von-lecter postada aqui no Fanfiction.

Eu adorei a temática, mas achei que o desenvolvimento era sombrio demais, então resolvi criar a fic da fic e dar um novo enredo para a estória.

~*~

Capítulo 1

Ela abriu a porta quase sem fôlego. O dia estava quente, mas ela não tivera coragem de tirar a capa, não podia arriscar que alguém a visse. As tarde eram preciosas demais para que ela fosse descoberta. Ele saía todos os sábados após o almoço e jamais retornava antes do pôr do sol. Aos poucos ela se acostumou com essa rotina e passou a fazer pequenas jornadas pelos arredores durante a ausência dele. Os poucos momentos ao ar livre lhe davam a impressão de ser novamente livre.

A capa foi depositada no gancho perto da porta, mas ela não largou a cesta que trazia. Olhando para a capa percebeu que estava manchada. A mão chegou a fazer o movimento apropriado para um "_Evanesco_", mas ela sabia muito bem que a varinha estava trancada em algum lugar no porão. Ele ao menos não a quebrara como era de se esperar, mas garantira que a manteria fora de alcance. Escravos não podiam usar magia. Assim como escravos não podiam andar por aí sem autorização de seus donos.

Hermione Granger estava naquela casa há três meses. Ela lembrava bem do dia em que chegara lá. Depois de meses como prisioneira em Azkaban ela havia sido levada a um grande galpão. Não foi preciso muito para ter certeza de quem vencera a guerra: o lado errado.

O galpão onde ela estava era amplo e iluminado. Sob um palco ela e mais duas dezenas de mulheres aguardavam em fila. Nenhum rosto conhecido entre elas. Mas não era possível ter certeza, porque era preciso manter os olhos baixos o tempo todo e ela apenas vira as outras de relance. Foi então que ouviu claramente:

- Hermione Granger, 18 anos, 60 quilos.

E logo depois ouviu o primeiro lance:

- 200 galeões!

Ela então compreendeu que aquilo era um leilão e ela era uma peça em exposição. Sua surpresa não a permitiu acompanhar o desenrolar dos lances e só foi acordada do seu transe ao ouvir o leiloeiro anunciar:

- Vendida por 2.300 galeões para Severo Snape.

E foi assim que ela passou a ser propriedade do temido Mestre de Poções.

Ao entrar na casa pela primeira vez seu dono deixou bem claro quais seriam as atribuições dela. Ele também a informou que deveria ficar muito grata por ter sido poupada de um destino cruel nas mãos de qualquer outro Comensal. Severo Snape parecia mesmo esperar que ela se ajoelhasse e beijasse seus pés em agradecimento. Os sentimentos da bruxa eram muito mais próximos da revolta do que da gratidão, mas seus instintos a fizeram baixar a cabeça e concordar.

As tarefas que ele descreveu pareciam muito com as de um elfo doméstico, ou para uma nascida-trouxa, como ela, eram muito semelhantes as da Gata Borralheira: lavar, passar, cozinhar, dormir em uma caminha de armar ao pé do fogão...

Apenas a última frase não coincidiu com o conto de fadas trouxa:

- E eu a avisarei quando a quiser em minha cama – afirmou o bruxo sem deixar dúvida sobre o real objetivo de tal visita.

O dia da visita veio pouco mais de uma semana após a chegada de Hermione. Até aquele dia eles não haviam trocado mais do que meia-dúzia de palavras. Hermione havia servido o jantar e esperava que ele terminasse, sentada em um banquinho na cozinha. Todas as noites ela esperava ouvir os passos dele subindo as escadas para então voltar à sala e tirar a mesa. Mas aquela noite foi diferente. Snape entrou na cozinha, sua figura ameaçadora preencheu todo o espaço do pequeno cômodo e dirigindo-se mais a parede do que a ela disse simplesmente:

- Eu a espero em meu quarto em meia-hora.

Hermione continuou sentada no banquinho mais alguns minutos até perceber a dimensão da frase. Então se levantou, lavou a louça, foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Fazia meses que não fazia isso e o rosto que a fitava era quase o de uma desconhecida. A cabeleira vasta resumia-se a uma massa castanha desordenada, as faces antes rosadas agora estavam magras e os olhos, os mesmos olhos que sempre brilharam intensamente, resumiam-se a duas esferas sem vida.

- Hermione Granger, 18 anos, 60 quilos, propriedade de Severo Snape.

E dizendo isso trocou sua única roupa pelo camisolão que usava para dormir.

A batida que a jovem deu à porta foi tão fraca que foram necessárias mais duas tentativas antes que ele a abrisse. Mandando-a sentar-se na cama ele virou-se para uma mesa ao lado, pegou um frasco e o entregou a Hermione.

- Beba – ele ordenou.

As mãos da bruxa tremiam tanto que Severo precisou tomar o frasco outra vez da mão da jovem e ele mesmo abrí-lo antes de devolvê-lo a ela. Ele ficou de pé enquanto ela ingeria a poção.

- Deite-se – foi a última palavra que ela ouviu.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte ela estava deitada em sua própria cama na cozinha e os acontecimentos da noite anterior pareciam um sonho. Ao levantar-se ela percebeu que estava nua e o camisolão pendia na cadeira ao lado. O que teria acontecido? Ele a mantivera desacordada? Por quê?

Naquela manhã foi difícil servir o café sem saber o que realmente havia acontecido dentro daquele quarto. Talvez a agitação que ela demonstrou, ou o fato de ter derrubado a travessa de torradas tenha feito Snape falar.

- Pergunte logo o que quer saber, Srta. Granger.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Eu lhe dei uma poção para dormir. Não me traz nenhum prazer ter uma garotinha chorona na minha cama. A outra opção era colocá-la sob "_Imperius_", mas o Ministério ainda controla sua utilização e eu não quero nenhum intrometido se metendo com meus assuntos domésticos.

- Então eu dormi durante...

- Sim, você dormiu e quando eu acabei eu a trouxe para a cozinha.

Hermione sentiu raiva por ter perguntado. Por ouvir descrito o ato abjeto de ter sido usada como uma boneca e depois ser descartada como uma coisa sem valor. Ele não ia vê-la chorar. Ela voltou para a cozinha e sentou-se no banquinho.

Ele terminou o café em silêncio.

Houve muitas outras noites como aquela, em que ele a chamava ao quarto e oferecia a poção. Ela sempre acordava no dia seguinte nua, em sua cama na cozinha.

Uma estranha rotina se estabeleceu entre eles. Ele passava a maior parte do dia no laboratório, onde ela não tinha permissão para entrar, normalmente saindo apenas para as refeições. Todas as manhãs ele lia o Profeta Diário à mesa do café e depois o deixava ao lado da xícara usada, como uma oferta para que ela o lesse também. Foi assim que ela ficou sabendo do que acontecia fora daquela casa. Não havia menção a nenhum de seus amigos, nem entre os procurados, o que a fez acreditar que estavam todos mortos. Pelo que pode entender Voldemort havia morrido juntamente com Harry em um confronto sangrento. O Ministério continuava nas mãos dos Comensais, só que agora abertamente. Belatriz Lestrange era a nova Primeira Ministra e todos os de seus assessores eram Comensais, velhos conhecidos de Hermione.

Essa rotina incluía a saída semanal aos sábados, Snape deixava a casa logo depois do almoço e só voltava depois do anoitecer. Muitas vezes ele chegava de mau humor e a tratava mal, reclamava do jantar e a chamava de imprestável. Outras vezes ele chegava bêbado, cambaleando e com as vestes amassadas. Nesses dias ele se sentava na sala, se servia de mais um uísque e não jantava. Ele nunca a chamava para o quarto aos sábados.

Depois de quatro sábados consecutivos, ela tomou coragem e saiu logo depois de vê-lo desaparatar. Não foi muito longe, mas a meia-hora que passou andando pelos arredores foi um alento que a sustentou durante toda a semana. E então surgiu uma nova rotina, assim que ele saía, ela fugia.

Naquele sábado ela trazia um regalo na cesta, com o qual pretendia se presentear. Ao passar pelo vestíbulo ela parou em frente ao espelho e voltou a ver a menina que um dia fora feliz em Hogwarts. A comida farta na casa havia feito suas maças do rosto retomarem a forma e o exercício a deixara corada, até mesmo o cabelo voltara a ser tão impossível como no tempo da escola. Hermione estava quase feliz ao entrar na casa de Severo Snape e ir para a cozinha saborear os morangos que colhera.

- Com quem você estava? – rugiu uma voz profunda vindo da sala.

O susto fez Hermione sobressaltar-se e antes que ela pudesse responder Snape já estava à frente dela. Olhos negros fuzilando-a. Seu hálito cheirava a bebida e ele a segurou com as duas mãos, meio para manter-se em pé, meio para ameaçá-la.

- Com quem você estava? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu estava sozinha.

- Mentirosa. Diga o nome do seu amante – o bruxo exigiu empurrando-a contra a parede e quase caindo junto com ela.

- Eu estava... eu só queria... eu não – ela tentava explicar mas ele não a ouvia e continuava a sacudí-la.

- Você é minha – ele gritou enfurecido.

Hermione desvencilhou-se das mãos dele e correu para a cozinha, mas não havia onde se esconder. Ele rapidamente a alcançou imobilizando-a e arrastando-a novamente para a sala. A cesta caiu e seu conteúdo se esparramou pelo chão, o corpo de Hermione esmagou os morangos caídos que agora pareciam manchas de sangue em seu vestido.

Enquanto Snape a empurrava escada acima ele continuava esbravejando.

- Eu deveria tê-la deixado nas mãos dos Malfoys, assim você saberia o que é escravidão. Eu salvei você.

- Você me comprou – gritou Hermione não conseguindo controlar-se – Você é um monstro igual a eles.

- Eu não sou igual a eles – ele retrucou com fúria abrindo a porta do quarto e quebrando vários objetos ao mesmo tempo – Beba isso.

Ele estendeu o frasco de poção tão conhecido. O ódio que ela via nele a fez pensar que talvez ele quisesse matá-la em silêncio. Ela não podia dormir e deixar-se ficar à mercê daquele louco. Enquanto ele puxava as cobertas ela despejou o conteúdo em um canto e deitou-se fingindo dormir. Ela contava com o fato de que ele estava bêbado demais para perceber que ela fingia.

Sem poder abrir os olhos Hermione ficou imóvel. O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e então ela sentiu a mão dele passear sobre o corpo dela. O toque era gentil e ela o ouviu dizer baixinho:

- Eu não sou como eles.

Junto com as palavras Hermione pensou ouví-lo chorar.

Ele passou as mãos novamente sobre o vestido e disse:

- Morangos. É época de morangos.

- Por que você tinha de fugir de mim?

Ele reclinou-se e a beijou forte, nos lábios.

- Quando você será minha?

Nesse momento a bebedeira deve ter-se apoderado dele, pois Snape caiu inerte ao lado do corpo de Hermione que não arriscava mover-se.

Já era quase manhã quando Hermione percebeu movimento na cama. Ela também adormecera. Ele a apanhou no colo e a carregou até a cozinha. Com a varinha fez a cama montar-se e tirou o vestido que ela vestia, depositando-a nua, na cama ao pé do fogão.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Na manhã seguinte o café dele ficou esfriando na mesa, mas ele não desceu para tomá-lo. Hermione nem mesmo sabia se ele estava em casa. Ela esperou até o meio da manhã e então jogou fora os pratos intocados e foi para o quintal cuidar da roupa suja. Cada momento adiado do confronto aumentava a ansiedade que ela sentia. Como deveria agir? Ela tinha certeza de que ele não percebera que sua parceira de cama estivera acordada toda a noite. E quem era aquele homem que gritava com ela, mas a beijava ternamente. Ele ainda estaria furioso? Daria-lhe um castigo? Em situações normais ela teria cedido e pedido desculpas, mas aquela não era uma situação normal. Ser escrava nunca seria normal. Situações extremas pediam medidas extremas. Ela precisava confrontá-lo, usar a fraqueza que percebera na noite anterior para tentar fugir. Ele era o inimigo, ela não podia esquecer-se disso.

E foi com esse sentimento de vingança que ela voltou para a cozinha enxugando as mãos no avental e viu sobre a mesa uma cesta enorme de morangos. Ela pegou uma das frutas, comeu-a e começou a rir. Não um pequeno sorriso, mas uma imensa gargalhada. Aquela era, no jeito obtuso de Severo Snape, a sua maneira de pedir desculpas. Ela sabia muito bem o que fazer com os morangos.

Por volta do meio dia Snape emergiu do laboratório e sentou-se à mesa como fazia todos os dias. Hermione trouxe os pratos e o serviu. Eles não trocaram uma palavra. Ao final da refeição ela sempre levava uma xícara de café, mas dessa vez acrescentou um pedaço generoso de torta de morango. Quando Hermione depositou o prato à frente dele, Severo levantou os olhos, a encarou e disse a palavra que deveria ter usado desde o primeiro dia:

- Obrigado.

Aquele seria um dia de surpresas. Ao invés de voltar para o laboratório depois do almoço, ele ficou na sala lendo um periódico qualquer. Hermione o via algumas vezes de relance enquanto subia e descia as escadas para terminar suas tarefas que tinham ficado atrasadas. No meio da tarde ele entrou na cozinha e perguntou casualmente:

- Tem outro pedaço de torta?

Hermione teve vontade de rir, de repente ele parecia um garotinho pedindo um pouco mais de sobremesa para a mãe. Ela tirou a torta do armário, cortou um pedaço e entregou o prato a ele. Severo recostou-se à soleira da porta da cozinha e pôs-se a comer ali mesmo enquanto olhava a jovem descascar batatas para o jantar.

- Eu estive pensando – ele falou entre uma garfada e outra – talvez você gostasse de ler um pouco. Se quiser pode pegar qualquer livro das estantes da sala.

Hermione olhou para ele incrédula. Ela já havia passado horas lendo todas as lombadas daqueles livros, mas nunca tivera coragem de tirar nenhum do lugar. Aquela oferta era uma dádiva. Foi difícil fazer com que as palavras certas saíssem de sua garganta.

- Obrigada. O senhor não sabe o prazer que terei ao voltar a ler.

- Na verdade, eu sei.

-~-~-~-~-~ * ~-~-~-~-~-

Os dias voltaram a rotina previamente estabelecida. Eles agora se falavam casualmente sobre coisas como o cardápio. Ele chegou até a perguntar qual livro ela estava lendo. Hermione preparava sobremesa para todas as refeições.

No sábado seguinte ele saiu depois do almoço e não fez referência à turbulência ocorrida na semana anterior. Hermione não se atreveu a sair, apenas abriu a porta da cozinha e sentou-se nos degraus que davam para o quintal lendo até o sol se pôr. Ele chegou não muito tarde, mas foi direto para o quarto. Da cozinha ela o viu passar e agradeceu aos céus por ele não procurá-la. Já fazia uma semana que Snape não a chamava ao seu quarto e ela temia que o comando viesse a qualquer momento.

No domingo ele saiu novamente, mas voltou antes do jantar. Ela não o ouviu entrar e assustou-se quando o viu parado à porta da cozinha. Severo segurava um pacote e o deixou sobre a mesa dizendo:

- Trouxe algumas coisas que acho que você precisa.

Ele se retirou antes que ela pudesse abrir o embrulho. Nele ela encontrou um vestido de verão, um par de sandálias, 2 conjuntos de roupa íntima e uma caixa de sabonetes.

Ela sentou-se, com as coisas nas mãos e começou a chorar. Não um choro contido e emocionado, mas um choro intenso, entrecortado por soluços. Ela chorou todas as lágrimas represadas nos últimos meses.

Ela chorou pelos mortos e por todas as injustiças. Chorou por si própria e por ter ficado tão feliz com algo que deveria ser seu direito. Ela chorou até cansar. Por fim foi até o banheiro, tirou o vestido encardido, entrou embaixo do chuveiro e deixou que a água lavasse as últimas lágrimas e que o perfume do novo sabonete a fizesse contar suas bênçãos.

-~-~-~-~-~ * ~-~-~-~-~-

A segunda-feira corria tranqüila quando Hermione ouviu um tremor na sala e viu chamas verdes saírem da lareira. Ela correu para a cozinha e encolheu-se o mais que pode ao lado do fogão. Em instantes ela passou a ouvir vozes na sala. Snape conversava com alguém, o tom era civilizado e ela chegou mais próximo para ouvir melhor.

- Você saiu cedo no sábado. Dolokov o procurou e eu tive que dar uma desculpa em seu nome.

Hermione congelou ao reconhecer a voz de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Obrigado, Lúcio.

- Você tem ficado muito em casa, não é? Isso significa que a sangue-ruim o tem mantido ocupado?

- A minha pesquisa tem tomado muito tempo, mas eu acredito que em breve me tornarei mais sociável.

- E onde está o seu brinquedinho? Por que você não a manda nos servir o chá?

Antes mesmo que Snape chamasse, Hermione colocou a chaleira no fogão e preparou a bandeja. Um pouco depois o Mestre de Poções estava de pé na cozinha, com um olhar sombrio e ordenava, em voz alta, que ela servisse o chá.

Foi preciso muito controle para que ela levasse a bandeja sem tremer. O dia estava quente e ela usava o vestido e as sandálias novas. Depois de encher as duas xícaras e serví-los ela sentiu a mão de Lúcio subir por sua perna e acariciar sua coxa. Snape também viu a manobra da mão esquerda do Comensal, que continuava a segurar a xícara com a mão direita e a conversar como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Hermione quis gritar, correr, fugir, mas seu instinto lhe dizia para continuar parada enquanto aquela víbora passeava os dedos por sua perna.

Severo pegou o prato de biscoitos que a bruxa havia deixado na mesinha entre os dois homens e ofereceu a Lúcio, o que o obrigou a usar ambas as mãos para servir-se, nesse instante Snape virou-se para Hermione e disse ríspido:

- Saia!

Ao entrar na cozinha Hermione ouviu a gargalhada de Malfoy enquanto ele dizia:

- Ah Severo, você nunca aprendeu a dividir seus brinquedos com os amigos, não é?!

-~-~-~-~-~ * ~-~-~-~-~-

Lúcio Malfoy deixou a casa pouco depois. Snape encontrou Hermione na cozinha, sentada no banquinho, olhando para a parede.

- Ele já foi – afirmou o bruxo, como querendo avisá-la de que o perigo havia passado.

- Até quando você conseguirá manter seus brinquedos longe dos seus amigos? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Você não é meu brinquedo.

- Desculpe, até quando você manterá sua escrava longe dos seus amigos? – agora ela olhava dentro dos olhos dele.

- Você não é...

Mas Hermione não deixou que ele completasse a frase:

- Eu não sou sua escrava? Então eu sou o que? Seu elfo doméstico? Sua empregada a quem você esqueceu de pagar o salário? Sua prostituta particular? O que eu sou Snape? – perguntou a bruxa aos gritos, descontrolada.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo – retrucou Severo em voz firme.

- Não, eu não tenho direito a nada. Meus direitos foram extintos por uma lei absurda criada por um bando de loucos. Eu devo baixar a minha cabeça e me submeter a seus desejos. O senhor me quer agora em seu quarto, ou prefere convidar seus amigos para desfrutar de sua hospitalidade me oferecendo a eles? – as palavras foram ditas com uma ironia cáustica.

- Você não compreende. Eles são muito poderosos... – Snape tentou argumentar, mas mais uma vez foi interrompido pela ira da bruxa à sua frente que agora lhe apontava o dedo indicador.

- Não, eu não compreendo. Alvo Dumbledore confiava em você. Ele depositou em você todas as suas esperanças. Você não traiu apenas ao diretor. Você traiu toda a bruxandade. Você, Severo Snape, era nossa última esperança. Mas já que eu não compreendo, explique-me – e dizendo isso Hermione deixou-se cair outra vez no banquinho como se todas as suas forças tivessem sido usadas para proferir o discurso.

Severo encostou-se à parede oposta ao banco, baixou a cabeça e começou a falar:

- Todos estavam mortos. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Alvo era como um pai para mim. Mas ele morreu nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, assim como Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt... Um por um eu os vi cair. No meio da batalha ninguém percebeu se eu estava lutando para um lado ou para o outro. Você caiu logo nos primeiros momentos da batalha junto com vários outros. Quando o Lorde das Trevas atacou Potter, o garoto contra atacou e os dois feitiços se encontraram no ar. Houve uma imensa explosão e depois de alguns momentos ambos caíram. Os dois estavam mortos. Mas os Comensais eram mais numerosos e rapidamente eles terminaram com os poucos bruxos que resistiam. Em poucos minutos os que não estavam mortos foram imobilizados. Todos os sobreviventes foram levados a Azkaban, assim como você. Os julgamentos foram rápidos e a condenação à morte foi a sentença dada a todos os que lutaram contra o Lorde do Mal. Foi assim que Tonks, os Weasleys que sobreviveram, Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, e mais uma dezena de alunos receberam o beijo da morte dos dementadores – Snape disse as últimas palavras em um sussurro como se fosse o responsável por todas aquelas mortes.

Hermione olhou para ele com seus imensos olhos castanhos agora completamente atônitos.

- E por que eu não estou morta?

- Eu pedi a Malfoy que intercedesse em seu favor. Eu já sabia que uma lei de escravidão seria instaurada contra os sangues-ruins e sugeri que você fosse incluída nela – respondeu Snape.

- E ele aceitou assim? Sem nenhuma vantagem pessoal? – perguntou a bruxa incrédula.

- Eu posso ser bem persuasivo quando desejo – ele respondeu fugindo da verdade.

Ela apenas olhou para ele virando a cabeça de lado e mexendo a boca de forma que ele percebesse que ela não havia comprado a estória.

- OK, já que você quer saber. Eu disse a ele que eu nunca conseguiria uma esposa, e que desejava alguém para aquecer minha cama. Foi uma desculpa bem convincente porque você foi levada a leilão. Satisfeita? – ele perguntou querendo terminar a discussão.

- E foi assim que você conseguiu o seu aquecedor de cama? – ela disse com desdém.

- Você não compreende – ele disse outra vez, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em desespero – Eles iam matá-la. Ou pior ainda, alguém teria idéia semelhante a minha e a compraria. É completamente diferente.

- E qual a diferença? Eu não sou uma escrava de qualquer forma? – A bruxa perguntou em tom ameaçador.

Houve um silêncio quando os dois pares de olhos se encontraram.

- A diferença é que eu amo você.

Ao dizer isso o bruxo saiu da cozinha, fugindo de novas investidas. Mas Hermione precisava de mais explicações e o seguiu, parando-o no meio das escadas.

- Como assim você me ama?

- Ora bolas, mulher. O que mais você quer saber? – e agora era ele que estava descontrolado – Você quer saber quando começou? Quer saber qual foi o primeiro dia em que eu sonhei com você, lá em Grimauld Place, enquanto você e seus amigos zombavam de mim? Quer saber quanto ciúmes eu senti a cada beijo seu com o Ronald Weasley?

- Não! Eu só quero saber por que você não me contou. Por que você me manteve aqui todos esses meses na total ignorância das circunstâncias. Por que você me chama para a sua cama e não...

Hermione parou a frase e virou o rosto, mas Snape segurou o rosto dela e a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Continue – ele ordenou.

- E não me... possui – ela disse por fim.

Ele ficou olhando para o topo da cabeça dela por certo tempo antes de responder, como que pensando meticulosamente nas palavras que devia usar. Finalmente ele disse em sua voz profunda:

- Eu tinha esperança que você acabasse me procurando por sua livre vontade.

Hermione olhou para Severo e viu paixão em seus olhos. Ele a amava há muito tempo. Ela viu o garotinho inseguro que ele deveria ter sido há tantos anos. Ela viu o bruxo que se humilhou perante Lúcio Malfoy para salvar sua vida. Ela finalmente viu o homem que a desejava.

E esse desejo a contagiou. Hermione ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou, usando as mãos para puxar a cabeça dele em direção a dela até que ele abrisse a boca e correspondesse.

Ele sentou-se nos degraus e a arrastou com ele, sem deixar que suas bocas se separassem. Num movimento agressivo ele desabotoou o vestido que ela usava e desceu sua boca para os seios, para o ventre, para as pernas, e percorreu todo o corpo da bruxa, explorando-o com sua língua até que ela gritasse de prazer.

Então Severo ergueu Hermione em seus braços e a levou até o quarto, depositando-a na cama, semi despida. Ele não se deitou ao lado dela, mas ficou saboreando-a. Percorrendo com os olhos cada pedaço do corpo que ele pretendia conquistar. Lentamente ele tirou a própria roupa e Hermione pode então ver músculos fortes surgindo sob as vestes negras. A marca negra no braço direito. Uma serpente tatuada no quadril. Uma imensa cicatriz cruzando de lado a lado o peito coberto por uma penugem. E quando ele despiu a última peça de roupa, ela viu que ele estava pronto. Tão pronto que ela não conseguia afastar os olhos daquela visão. Da lança apontando para a sua direção.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, na frente dela e falou:

- Abra as pernas para mim, Hermione.

A voz dele era uma ordem. Ela afastou as pernas, dobrando os joelhos e apoiando os pés ao redor do quadril masculino. Ele se aproximou e colocou o indicador na boca da bruxa, obrigando-a a chupá-lo. Depois Snape inclinou-se e pressionou o dedo úmido sobre o sexo de Hermione, massageando ritmadamente, desvendando cada dobra escondida.

Mas antes que a bruxa alcançasse o orgasmo ele posicionou seu membro onde antes seu dedo havia estado e investiu contra ela. Hermione gritou com a dor que a lacerava. Mas ele não diminuiu o ritmo, continuou com as investidas bruscas contra a carne macia sob ele, sem ouvir nada. Ele só parou quando a onda de prazer o dominou obrigando-o a despejar seu sêmen no corpo que havia enfim possuído.

Ao cair de costas na cama, esgotado, Severo voltou a perceber o ambiente ao seu redor e viu que a mulher que o tinha deleitado, chorava ao seu lado. Ele a segurou nos braços e beijou seus olhos molhados.

- Eu não sou um amante gentil. Mas eu posso te dar isso...

E passou a beijá-la. Começando pela boca e descendo pelo pescoço, onde aspirou o cheiro dela. Passando pelos seios, que receberam a atenção da boca selvagem, ora lambendo, ora mordiscando até que Hermione soltou pequenos gemidos de prazer. Ele continuou descendo pelo corpo de Hermione, mas agora, usando as pontas dos dedos, fazia pequenos círculos ao redor da barriga da bruxa, que cada vez aumentavam mais até chegar às coxas. Ele então abriu as pernas dela e acariciou a parte interna das coxas delicadamente, cada vez se aproximando um pouco mais do ponto que ela sentia pulsar, mas sem tocá-lo. Até que Snape inclinou-se sobre ela, a boca masculina buscando o ponto que ele sabia a faria tremer.

Ao sentir o contato tão íntimo, Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a manteve em posição usando as próprias mãos para conter os quadris dela, enquanto afastava as pernas da bruxa. Não demorou muito para que Hermione cedesse, e se deixasse levar pelas sensações que a língua dele, dentro do corpo dela, produzia.

- Olhe para mim, Hermione. Veja o que eu estou fazendo com você.

E a bruxa abriu os olhos. Recostada nos travesseiros ela pode ver as mãos dele: a esquerda separava os grandes lábios, deixando o clitóris exposto para que a outra o manipulasse livremente. O mundo todo se resumia as mãos dele e os estímulos que elas transmitiam.

- Eu quero que você goze para mim, Hermione – ele ordenou num sussurro.

As palavras eram altamente eróticas, a sensação de ser dominada pelo macho feroz e ceder à vontade dele. Ela então explodiu em uma torrente de prazer cravando as unhas nas costas do homem que a observava.

-~-~-~-~-~ * ~-~-~-~-~-


End file.
